Orinoco 1 (Rayman 1) Preview Clips.
Here are preview clips of Orinoco 1 by Disney and Sega. Cast *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Tarayzan - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Electoons - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Hunters - Malifecenet's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) *Mr. Stone - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Stone's Guards - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Photographer - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Antitoons - Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Transcript Preview Clip 1: Swamps of Forgetfulness Part 1 *Orinoco: (happy) Hello, I'm Orinoco, who are you? (pulls out something from his bagpack and gives it to Mac Foster, who spots some clothes and puts them on) *Mac Foster: Oh! Thanks, lad. I needed that. By the way, hi, I'm Mac Foster. Pleased to meet you, and here, take this magical seed. (gives a calm Orinoco a magic seed) You can plant to get up to high platforms. (flees up to the sky by climbing onto some vines. A cheeky Orinoco plants a seed to make a magic plant and sees the water rising) *Orinoco: (nervous) Cinders and ashes! The water's rising! (speeds up the slope, collecting four tings, and continues onward, but as the water approaches him, a suprised Orinoco swings across up into the sky and punches a thug and continues to race upward as he hits two cages to free lots of bugs. Once again, having avoided the water, and while still continuing to climb upward to reach the top, a surprised Orinoco struggles, straining and climbing up the side of the gorge, and continues to pound his way up to the top, as he punches another goon, and finally escapes the water by going through an exit) Yeah! (jumps around and laughs, astounded) Preview Clip 2: Allegro Presto Part 1 *(The next scene starts where a happy Orinoco collects six tings, and speeds onward to collect some more tings, as he pounds his way onward around a curve, and heads downward to collect some more tings, until he ducks under the evil notes, and bumps his head on one of them, looking suprised. He, while worried, finally crawls underneath and gets up and climbs up to collect more tings and bust a cage open to save the bugs. He goes round another curve and speeds downward and collects more tings and dodges some notes. He busts another cage open and frees more bugs and collects the other tings. He goes back and bumps his head once again on the notes and goes back for enough runs up. He charges with all his might up toward the top, but eventually slides back down to the bottom, then slides down to collect four more tings, and goes through an exit) *Orinoco: (astounded) Yeah! Preview Clip 3: Twilight Gulch Part 2 *(at the Blue Mountains, a worried Orinoco pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he, looking suprised, meets Horace Badun, who lives in the Blue Mountains) *Horace: Uh, good evening, Thomas. I'm so sorry to disturb me, but would you like a ride with me? Pay you well, I shall. It's not far to reach your goal. (a nervous Orinoco gasps and hesitates in fear because there is nothing he wants to do less) Come on, Govenor. Do us a favor. Can't come to any harm now, can you? After all, I'm with you. *Orinoco: (sighs while angry) Oh... Alright. Just this once. (hops onto a pump trolley with Horace and starts pumping forward over the gaps until Horace starts singing) *Horace: It is so very good, In the Blue Mountains, In the middle of the night, Where there is own handy light, It is now very good, in the Blue Mountains! *Orinoco: (surprised) Please stop singing that. It makes me nervous, you know. *Horace: Not to worry, Orinoco. Not to worry. Is it going very well for you, Governor? (stops the pump trolley as a worried Orinoco, picks some tings and climbs back) *Orinoco: (nervous) Is it okay to go deeper into the Mountains? (continues pumping onward with Horace as they collect more tings and dodge a boulder and stop at a halt where Orinoco collects a ting and destroys all eight balls) *Voice: Well, only for us. (before a nervous Orinoco knows what has happened, he gets surrounded by Horace's guards) *Orinoco: (angry) Hey, what's happening? What's going on?! *Guard 1: I'll tell you what's happening. An armed robbery. That's what going on. *Orinoco: (surprised) Hey, wait! (suprised) You can't rob me! (nervous) What do I have to rob? (worried) My clothes and sandals? *Guard 2: That will do for starters. (snatches Orinoco's shirt and shorts off of him and puts them on, causing Orinoco with his eyes shut to look surprised) *Guard 3: And this will do for another. (pulls Orinoco's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and tries them, and puts Orinoco in his short sleeved pyjamas while he is surprised) *Orinoco: (suprised) Horace! Where are you going? *Horace: You wouldn't want to take any notice of Kermit the Frog, do you? *Orinoco: (worried) I thought you'd look after me! *Guard 4: Can't look after yourself, eh, Orinoco? It's a pity we tricked you too. (the guards laugh evilly and leave a surprised Orinoco and flee on the pump trolley. A worried Orinoco stays all alone in the dark. He looks very scared and very worried, so he walks fearfully down the path to collect another ting and stops. Looking at him through the trees is another strange Hyena, ready to attack him. A happy Orinoco starts running and runs and runs and runs and finally dissapears through a portal to help him escape) Preview Clip 4: Pencil Pentathlon Part 2 *(An astounded Orinoco walks forward to collect a bottle full of magic and flies upward past the needles and flies over to collect two tings. He flies down to stay afloat and flies onward to pass some more needles and some pointed objects and gets poked by some pencils. He jumps out of the needles and flies upward to shoot a cage to free some more bugs and regains full health. He punches a goon out of the way and continues to pound his way and punches some pointed balls with some needles on them out of the way. The little womble continues on his journey past lots of pencils and finally arrives at a checkpoint to have his picture taken, thanks to Parsley. A happy Orinoco now makes his way onward by going high up and bumps into Meltar's guards and punches them out of the way and flies upward to collect more tings and arrives at another checkpoint to have his picture taken after he punches a needle ball out of the way. He flies upward past some needles, but only gets hurt by one, looking suprised then falls downward, walks forward, and flies upward toward the top. He continues onward, only to be hit by another needle, looking surprised, and pounds his way onward past another one of Meltar's guards, looking sly. He now continues onward and races downward toward the bottom and heads past another guard of Meltar. He flies upward toward the exit and goes back to free another cage with more bugs and flies upward back to the exit before he touches it and dissapears) *Orinoco: Yeah! (laughs) Trivia *Allegro Presto is a level where Orinoco has come back later to try again. *When Orinoco and Horace stop, some of Horace's guards appear and surround Orinoco. One of Horace's guards steals Orinoco's shirt and shorts off of him, leaving him in his vest and boxer pants. Another guard steals Orinoco's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and puts Orinoco in his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers. Horace and his minions drive away, leaving poor Orinoco all alone, so the little womble stays all alone underneath the ground, but looks very scared and very worried. Category:Disney and Sega